


Double pleasure

by MorganaLS



Series: Upside down [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: PWP - a continuation of one shot





	Double pleasure




End file.
